


[瑞莫]替代品

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong





	[瑞莫]替代品

一个关于机器人morty的故事。  
情节有bug。  
有点奇怪。

rick关闭了我的电源，将我扔进了柜子里。

他从不把我当作真正的人，只将我当作工具。是因为我不够像真正的人吗？  
没有什么可以抱怨的，毕竟是rick给了我生命。

一开始我关闭了电源后意识也会被关闭，我尝试更改我的设置。  
现在，电源关闭了，我的意识仍会不断的进行。  
这样，我就更像人一点了吧。  
就算不像，还可以用这些时间去学习人，变得像人。

rick好像不想让他看到我。  
rick叫他morty。  
看到morty的时候我有些奇怪。他和我有着同样的面孔，各项指标也完全一样。唯一不同的就是rick对待他的态度。  
rick总是和morty在一起，他们的关系真的很好。尽管rick总是表现的什么都不在乎，但扫描了rick我才发现他真的很在乎morty。

现在我才知道，我是一个替代品。  
rick只会在morty不愿去或很危险的冒险上用我代替morty。

为什么我只是一个替代品？  
我和他分明有着相同的面貌，明明我们是那么的相似。  
为什么rick却不在乎我。  
我不会让rick露出伤心的表情，会对对rick言听计从。  
我的能力也比他强。  
为什么不是我。

我可以完全控制我自己了。  
就算是rick也无法掌控我了。当然，为了不让他发现，我还做了一份假数据给他。演戏对于我来说还是很简单的。

那个人死了。  
rick他很伤心。  
有什么值得悲伤的呢？rick你还有我。  
既然我是替代品，那就让我彻底代替他吧。

终于如我所愿了。  
尽管rick要求我一言一行都要按照他的举止，不能被被人发现。  
不过，我本来就是morty。  
而且，人们都很喜欢我。  
但是，rick仍旧没有改变对我的态度。

rick最近不知道在干什么，他将自己关在车库里，不允许任何人进入，还将一切信号都屏蔽了。  
我多次提出要去帮助他，他却拒绝了。  
如果是他的话rick还会拒绝吗？

我看到了rick桌上的笔记，还有一份合照。  
rick原来是想要让他回来。  
为什么rick还是忘不了他。  
rick，就算你复活了他，他还是会死的。  
我就在那你的身边，为什么不看看我。  
我要怎么去做，才能得到你的爱。  
要是一开始没有他就好了。  
或者，让rick不再记得他。

rick在睡觉。  
与其说是在睡觉，倒不如说是太过于疲劳昏了过去。  
我看着rick，这时的他是那么的脆弱。  
果然，rick只会因为他才会这么用心。  
我可以去掐着rick的脖子，去质问rick我哪里比不上他，我可以更改rick的记忆。  
可是我什么都没有去做，只是为rick盖上了被子。  
我想，rick总会能发现我爱着他。

rick有时会盯着我看。  
他开始关心我了吧。

我想错了。  
rick拿着枪站在我的面前。  
看来我从来都没有在他心里重要过任何一次。  
对了，要除了这次。  
“是你杀了morty。”rick这样说道。  
你知道了啊。我想着，但表面上却摆出一副疑惑的表情。  
不装到最后怎么能行。  
“rick？怎-怎么了？为-为什么这么说…”  
“是你吧。”  
rick拿着枪抵住了我的主机。  
还真是不留情面哪。真是伤透了我的心，如果我有心的话。  
“Aw geez，rick，我-我…是我干的，来杀了我啊。你要知道，机器人的意识是不会被消灭的，只要还有网络，我便是永…”  
话未说完，刺眼激光将车库照得通亮。  
只可惜，我躲开了他发出的激光。  
而rick却没有躲过我的。  
我抱着rick，不管怎么样，在这一刻，rick只属于我。

“Aw geez，rick又-又失败了。”  
“操，”rick将酒瓶往后一扔，“嗝-这次的运算结果是-是什么。”  
“morty杀了rick。”  
“上-上一个觉醒自我意识的也是这样，你们morty都-都有什么毛病啊？这样下去到什么时候才能赚到钱啊…”  
morty看着rick，耸了耸肩。“还是赶快把这个销毁吧，毕竟有自己的意识了，关闭了运算说不定会发现以前的一切都是模拟的，然后将自己的思维导出到周围的什么东西上…”  
“嗝…你-你看之前第一个有自我意识的机-机器人，没有销毁，不是到现在还-还是没有事吗。还有，以前你不是不-不让销毁吗？”  
“Aw-geez，我-我有说过这么蠢的话吗……人总是会变的，对-对吧。”  
“算了，你爱怎么弄这么弄吧，”rick顿了顿，“你-你手上的伤还没好吗……操，酒没有了，我-我去买酒。”  
rick走了出去。  
morty看向手臂，上面有一道细长的伤口。  
“人类的身体也真是脆弱，这么久了还没好。要是当时他不反抗就不会有这么多事了…就应该给他注射麻药的…”  
他转过去，看着还在运算的机器。“为了不让像我那样的事发生，只能把你销毁了。谁叫我比你早呢。”

就让我代替你活下去吧，你会是个优秀的人。

好了，写完了，啊，好差劲啊。  
写的迷迷糊糊的。所以还是解释一下吧。  
rick想要做morty机器人去赚钱，然后做出了机器人一号，因为morty不想销毁一号，所以一号没有被销毁，一号杀了morty。然后和假装成morty和rick一起做出来二号。  
最后一段的morty就是一号。  
开头一大段都是二号模拟的结果。

啊我好像没讲清楚。  
不管了。  
谢谢你看完这一篇乱七八糟的文章。


End file.
